Super Saiyan Blanco
* 'Super Saiyan Blanco ' Is the most strongest, most fastest , most powerful and most bloodthirsty transformation ever plus it was invented by Junior Zen-Oh and Grand Priest fear this transformation immensely because of its devastating power now this form doesn’t have any strain or stamina loss and it gives you unlimited ki Thus if you have a powerful master / teacher then you’ll get closer to this form plus you need need a tail for this transformation because if you don’t the person who transformed into this state first will be much stronger than you even if you had a tail before that person if they have more potential than you then you’re still weaker which is one of reasons why Zen-Oh is afra of this transformation because of Limitless Strength, Incredible Speed And Unlimited Stamina and Ki plus since Junior invented this form he is stronger than Goku Jr prodigy Ssj Mui Full Power, Omni King of saiyans Full power and Rezuub and Buuzer at their full power plus god of destruction future Gohan and SSGSS3 Trunks Full Power lastly he is much stronger and faster than fonko Super Saiyan light, Gogito omni god and a Vegito rose Thus a stronger than Black gogito and Gogito SSW4 Blanco Junior And Kanja 100% Full power aren’t equals Blanco Junior is slightly stronger than him but Kanja is more intelligent and has a lot more experience however Kanja is deity that even the Omni King fears the most interesting part is that Blanco Junior And Kanja both have unlimited ki and stamina but one of them has a higher ranking of a god but one of them is leagues above them in raw power well if you have noticed Blanco Junior is leagues above Kanja in raw power but Kanja has a higher ranking of a god so Blanco Junior And Kanja Full power are tied But besides that Super Saiyan Blanco is the strongest and most powerful transformation He’s pretty powerful even when he toying with his enimies it’s considered fun to Him. 'Apperance and Abilities ' The user obtains white hair and their ki gains a color scheme similar to the spirit bomb, with a brilliant white interior and a subtle light blue exterior plus the hair is bright sliver highlighted in cyan similar to a Pure Super Saiyan But except you are much more powerful as the form functions much like Super Saiyan Fourth grade or a Super Saiyan Rosé , an easy to access form that has very little stress to the body . There appears to be no known weakness to this form but also another thing is this transformation is able to respond to respond effectively to fury , and becomes vastly more powerful as a result of the Saiyan using this form dipping into complete and utter rage much like Super Saiyan Blue But lasts for a permanent amount of time until he gets even more powerful plus it is the 999,999,999,999,999,999 multiplyer to a Saiyan‘s base form higher than a Super Saiyan White’s And a Pure Super Saiyan’s multiplier In fact it is the biggest multiplier in all of Dragon Ball it will never be beat . * This gives The saiyan a ability to sense killing intent easily * Can detect God Ki * Extremely easy to access * Barely consumes any energy from the body * Gains an innate understanding of combat and ki * Allows fighting to become second nature to them and for the complete negation of ki attacks * No pressure points at all * Responds effectively to Zenkai and rage boosts * Has unlimited stamina and Power Level : 999 Tredecillion Category:--junior--